Sacrifice
by GossipQueen2000
Summary: Ang Messed up fire lord character now they are captured and make a deal withe fire lord.What do the team has to sacrifice. Rated M in later chapters


**People this is my first story Ever so please be gentle and give feed back So on with the story**

**********************************************************************************************************************

Katara POV

They were dead!

All of them.

Soka, Suki, dad, Azula . . .

But not the firelord no he simply just lost his ability to bend. He was the one that should have died. The one person that should have did not. When his people questioned his blood saying that "_how can your family be of gods when your daughter is dead and you can't bend"_ he would simply answer

_My daughter was worse less and I am not dead am I_

Ang is his prisoner and so is toph he says he has changed that he will brig peace to the world I wonder how? What is he thinking in his sick twisted mind? When he captured us he first sent us to the prison not many guard were left so he had to do it himself he took me and toph in one sell binding our hand and feet and even gagging us. He took Ang and Zuko to the other room.

Zuko's POV

When he took us to the other room and had us chained at a manor that we could not move an inch. Then he dismissed the guards and then he did the last thing I expected . . . he laughed he sat down and started laughing I looked at Ang and he also looked at me with the same look on his face. The look that said :

_I think your dads gone completely CO CO and I hope I did not switch his spirit with Boomy instead _

I nodded my mouth opened to say something he stood up and came toward me he came so close he was basically face to face with me.

_You are just like your mother, rebellious and head strong. And just like her you always do thing your way you don't care what others advice you also make weak I hated that I loved her hated that I know I could not go a day with out her hated that she new that I favored you over Azula but would not show it hated the fact that I had to burn you just to prove to my people that they had to respect me hated the fact that you hated me so much . . . _

While he kept talking or rambling rather I whispered to Ang

_What did you do to him?_

_I'm not sure_

_What do you mean you're not sure?_

_I mean that I am not certain wh.._

_I know what sure means what I mean is why is he spilling his guts out? _

He was quite for a while then he answered:

_I think I destroyed half of your father accidently_

_WHAT? _

_SSSSSHHHHHH_

_Of right, what do you mean destroyed half of him he is standing right there._

_Not physically mentally _

_OOOOOOHHHHHH. Wait I don't get it._

_Honestly Soka is rubbing of on you._

We suddenly fell silent remembering how we lost him and suki a tear crept down Angs cheek

_Hey I said at least they are in a better place now._

_You're right he said _

_Are you even listening to me _

We both turned and saw my father looking at me

. _. . UUHHH . . ._

_I said I know a way that we can restore balance without any one getting hurt_

_Really? Ang asked You mean you know a way to restore balance to the world with out killing anyone_

_And you not rulling the entire world I put in_

_Yeah _he said

_Are you joking_

_I don't think that would be good joke_

My father has truly lost it

_And what would you want in return? _Asked Ang

_Hhhmmm a house on the country some peace and quite and my wife_

_Okay just one problem we don't have your wife_

_Of course you don't what I mean is that Zuko won't separate us_

_How can you ask me not to you separated us without even thinking_

_I did? Oh yes I did ohh I remember now yes I remember oh well I am sorry but that is my offer leave it or take it _

_Will take it Ang said _

_We will?_ I asked at the same time that my father said _you will?_

_EXCELLENT_ my father shouted and hugged Ang

Ok I am officially creeped out. I shall never mess with Ang again. Ever.

_Ang shouldn't you think about it first_ I suggested

_Hhhmmm I know lets ask my past lives _

_UUHH Okay? _

Just then Ang closed his eyes then his arrow began to glow and suddenly A row of people were in front of us my father bowed to them wait he bowed to them who is he?

_You called us young Avatar _Said one of them

_Yes I need your advice on the matter of the fir lord's plan_

_Please call me Qui_ interrupted my father

_Ok_? said Ang _I need your advice about Qui's plan_

_What exactly is his plan_ asked another

_Oh right Fir. . . I mean Qui what is your plan_

_It is quite simple you see the Avatar was born of the mixture of all four Elements and from that day on no one has ever dared to mix the four elements If we do mix the four elements the world will be balanced again._

_And how are you going to mix the four elements exactly_ I asked

_Son let me finish_ my father said _there is no way to mix all four at the same time but there is mixture that will allow us to come to the next best thing the you will need to connect:_

_Earth to fire_

_Water to earth_

_Earth to Air _

_And _

_Water to fire_

_But to be able to mix successfully some may have to sacrifice _

_I_ _thought you said no one will die_ I interrupted again

_Hush Zuko _Ang s aid let him finish

_They will not have to sacrifice there lives but something equally valuable _said the voice of Avatar Roku

_What?_ Me and Ang asked together. _What could be as valuable as your life_ I thought

_Love_ he stated simply

I heard a murmur of agreement in the mist of the Avatars

I rolled my eyes _yeah right love as important as life what a load of crap_. But I stooped when I saw Roku glaring at me

_You are changed I see Roku continued Even if it was against your will you have changed_ he said to my father

_So do we accept?_ Ang asked the other Avatars

_We do_ they said _but we will choose who will have to be sacrificed _

A shiver ran down my back as the last words were said.

_Thank you for your wisdom _Ang said and then they were gone there was dead silents.

_We accept your offer Qui _Ang spoke at last

My father approached us and un locked our hands and feet the he and Ang shook hands and suddenly a green light surrounded them both

_Come_ he said _there is much to be done_.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**Review time**


End file.
